Total Drama: Viva Las Vegas
by epixScott1
Summary: A Cody and Bridgette story about them having a good time in Las Vegas with Bridgette dealing her breaking up with Geoff and Cody trying to getting away from Sierra the two teens start to feel a special feeling for one another.


On a warm summer Thursday morning in Las Vegas Nevada a young blonde women name Bridgette sits inside of a coffee shop called Steamin' Mugs she was wearing not herself attire she wears a light blue button-up shirt, blue jeans, white shoes, and a seashell necklace. Bridgette sits in the coffee shop depressed as she looked at the outside window next to her see people walking around the streets Las Vegas as she just got to Las Vegas and she already settle in her hotel she went to Steamin' Mugs to think to herself and get some coffee.

Bridgette thinking to herself: I can't believe I came here all by myself this was supposed to me and Geoff summer trip for four days until we broke up two months ago and that airplane ticket is not refundable. This sucks maybe I could just stay in my hotel room and eat ice cream until Monday

Bridgette kept looking outside seeing two couple kissing each other making Bridgette groan and put her arms on the table than her head until a waitress come to her.

Waitress: Have you decide what you want to order

Bridgette (her head pops up): No

Waitress: alright I'll come back if you want something to order

Bridgette look back at the window to see a familiar face come running into Steamin' Mugs it was Cody he wasn't in his usual attire as well he was wearing a black zip-up Mass Effect N7 hoodie, a white tee-shirt, red wristband, blue jeans, white socks, and Red converse he see Bridgette and go to her.

Cody: Hey could I under your table for a second

Bridgette confuse: sure

Cody hides under Bridgette table making some of the people in Steamin' Mugs stare for a good minute then going back to their business. Bridgette see in the window what Cody was running from and it was Sierra who hasn't changed but now wearing a pink tank top Sierra back was behind the window and looking around

Sierra screams Cody where are you, my lover

Sierra runs to the right toward the casinos away from Steamin' Mugs

Cody under the table: Is she gone

Bridgette: yes Cody she is gone

Cody gets out under the table and grabbed a chair and sit across Bridgette and taking a breath in and out. Bridgette looked at Cody surprise to see him and Sierra in Vegas out of the place to see former Total Drama Contestant. Bridgette kinda never to Cody talk before but she glad to see one friendly face and decide to strike up a conversation with him.

Bridgette: Hey Cody long no see

Cody: yeah I could same to you how's been

Bridgette: I'm doing fine so what are doing in Las Vegas

Cody: Well I came here because there was supposed to be a gaming convention that lasts until Monday but the building the gaming convention was held got fluid by broken pipes so it got canceled. The worst part about is that Sierra show up out of nowhere she wants to me in her shotgun wedding idea so I ran away from her and ending up here.

Bridgette: I'm so sorry that things didn't go well for you

Cody: Don't worry about it so what you doing in Vegas Bridgette a beautiful girl like you shouldn't be sitting alone in a coffee shop ( then he smile)

Bridgette laughs a little and blush a little at what Cody said but realize that he and probably most people didn't know that about Geoff and she broke up so she just made a small white lie.

Bridgette: Oh I and my friend suppose to come vegas together for four days but she totally bailed on me and the airplane ticket was not refundable so came anyway

Then the waitress before came back again for Bridgette seeing that another person at her table.

Waitress: So do you and your friend now want to order

Bridgette: Cody

Cody: sure I haven't eaten anything for breakfast

Waitress: what would you like to order

Cody: do you guys have any chocolate breakfast muffin

Waitress: yes

Cody: then I'll have that and orange juice

Waitress write down Cody order and turns to Bridgette: and you

Bridgette: um ice coffee nothing else

The waitress goes and gets what Cody and Bridgette order as Cody thinks to himself about Bridgette.

Cody thinking to himself: I wonder why Geoff isn't here in Vegas with Bridgette maybe something happens to them like they break up. Nah that'll never happen they love each other so much.

The waitress got back to Cody and Bridgette table with their order Cody and Bridgette pay what they order the two was quiet for a while. After Cody finish eating and Bridgette finish her ice coffee Cody thinks an idea for him and Bridgette.

Cody: hey Bridgette since you got no one else to hang out with me vegas until Monday

Bridgette: really Cody are you sure got any other things to do

Cody: nope what you say

Bridgette thinking to herself: I should I mean I barely know Cody and us hanging out for four days seem something at of a cheesy romance movie. Screw it can't sit around mopping in Las Vegas besides It Cody to know Cody a lot better

Bridgette: yeah I would like that Cody

Cody: sweet

Bridgette: so where do you want to go first

Cody: how about we go to Adventure theme park

Bridgette: alright let's go

Cody and Bridgette leave the Coffee shop and head toward the Adventure theme park. The two teens have blast at the theme park riding roller coasters, playing games, and do the rock climbing. Afterword Cody and Bridgette go to the mob museum during there the two learn more about each other. Like Cody wants to be a game designer For Bridgette still try to figure out what she wants but doesn't mind becoming a professional surfer.

Later that day two explore the Las Vegas strips at night seeing all the neon light flash at the dark skies they took pictures of famous signs like Vegas Vic, Cowgirl glitter, and the Las Vegas Sign outside as well. Near midnight Cody and Bridgette exchange phone numbers head back to their hotels and see each other the next day. Friday Morning Cody and Bridgette meet at Las Vegas Mini Formula 1 the two race around in go-karts in the mini version of Silverstone circuit in a friendly competition. Bridgette won by a nose and Cody coming in a close second then a couple of fans of total drama went their autograph so they took some pictures and sign some pictures.

Cody and Bridgette go to a restaurant called "Monkey Burger" and talk to each other as they wait for their food.

Cody: You got lucky in that race if hadn't hit that corner I would have so beaten you

Bridgette: Yeah well at the end of the day I still win

Cody: So are you having fun Bridgette

Bridgette: Yeah Cody having a great time with you actually haven't this much fun in weeks

Cody: great I have to ask why Geoff isn't with you right now

Bridgette stopped talking for a moment a come up with another lie: he couldn't because he has broken his back when trying to jump from a large tree and try landing in a lake but land on some rocks

Cody: oh my god how bad is it

Bridgette: not to bad he still walk but he'll be in a body cast for a couple of months

Cody: well tell Geoff I hope he gets better

Bridgette: I will

Bridgette and Cody get their food and talk some more even found a couple things that they have in common like both of them favorite rock band is Blink 182, their hatred for Alejandro, even Bridgette does play a couple of video games at times, and Cody like seafood as well as Bridgette. The two then leave and go to Shark reef aquarium check out the fishes from small clownfishes and into seeing a large shark that looks like Jaws. Bridgette felt a feeling a couple times around Cody as she gets to know him more and hanging out with him was great she heard from Gwen that Cody can be an annoying pervert but so far he been the sweetest guy she ever hangs out. For Cody loving every moment with Bridgette as a girl like her wouldn't hangout geeky guy like Cody and feels an emotion that he had for Gwen back in Total Drama love but he couldn't as she still dating Geoff, he wouldn't ruin that relationship.

Saturday 10:00 am Cody and Bridgette get ready to get inside some of Las Vegas Casino but Sierra was walking around looking for Cody she holding a little red box. Cody quickly hide behind some bushes and Bridgette stand in front of Cody hiding spot Sierra sees Bridgette and goes up to her.

Sierra: Hey Bridgette omg how's going

Bridgette: Great what doing her Sierra

Sierra: oh I'm just looking for my Cody we're going to get married in Las Vegas

Bridgette: Does Cody know that

Sierra: It's a surprise, by the way, I'm sorry that you and Geoff Broke up

Bridgette shocked: How do you know that Sierra

Sierra: A friend of his friend and her friend see Geoff talking to Dj about your guys break up anyway I gotta find Cody

Sierra runs off to a crowd of people Cody get of the bushes confused

Cody: Wait you told me Geoff was in a Body cast from a tree jump did you lied to me

Bridgette guilty: Yes Cody I lied about everything back the cafe

Cody: Why Bridgette

Bridgette sit on the curb of the street: Because we were having a great time and didn't want to ruin it by getting all moody and sad over me and Geoff breaking up look if you don't want to talk to me for rest of time in Vegas I won't be mad at you

Cody sat down on the curb next to Bridgette: no won't do that to you Bridgette just tell me why you and Geoff broke up

Bridgette: well we broke up because we just drifted apart from each other and sometimes getting to arguments that last for a lifetime and that...

Bridgette couldn't finish talking as tears were rolling down from her eyes and Cody pulls Bridgette for a hug Bridgette hug back

Bridgette: I'm sorry Cody I lied to you

Cody: I forgive you now

Cody wipe the tear away from Bridgette both of the stand-up Cody hold her hands

Cody: let's enjoy today and tomorrow to the fullest (he smiles)

Bridgette smiles back and she stops crying: let's do it

Cody and Bridgette go around the casinos like Caesar Palace, Encore and MGM Grand at Palms Casino resort somehow Cody gotten himself on a poker table and won a couple poker chips. Cody and Bridgette celebrate Bridgette hugs Cody making blush then Sierra see the whole thing from a couple of feet away Cody and Bridgette see Sierra angry face.

Sierra: get away from my Cody you blonde homewrecker

Cody and Bridgette begin to run away from Sierra Cody drop his poker chips Sierra pick them up and chase after them. Cody and Bridgette run out of the casino Sierra try to get out of casino before two men in grey suits stop her.

Grey suit men 1: excuse me, young lady, you ain't going nowhere

Sierra: what you mean I gotta go get my future husband from a blonde bimbo

Grey suit men 2: we gotta several people seeing you took a couple of poker chips from the ground and now you're trying to run out with them

Sierra: but I gotta have them they been touch by a cute god

Grey suit men 1: sure tell that to the cops

A couple a minutes later Cody and Bridgette see Sierra getting put into a cop car and she screams for Cody name as the police car drives off with her.

Cody: I feel a little bad for Sierra

Bridgette: me too I hope they don't throw her in jail

Cody and Bridgette say goodbye and head back to their hotel Bridgette laid down on her bed and thinks about Cody and how much he did for her for the past three days how sweet, smart and caring he is Bridgette sit up and realize that she had fallen in love with Cody hotel knowing that Geoff and Bridgette maybe in his mind that some small hope that he and Bridgette would go out

On Sunday Cody and Bridgette go to some of Las Vegas attraction like riding in the high roller, having M&M's from M&M'S world, working around at Fremont streets Cody and Bridgette somewhat flirt with each other at night the end up at the Fountain of Bellagio as they wait for the water go off Bridgette turn to Cody.

Bridgette: once Cody thanks for showing me an awesome time

Cody: no problem but

Bridgette: but what Cody

Cody: see I know that you probably wouldn't say yes to this but would like to go on a date with me

Bridgette smiles and blushes: Yes Cody I would love to go out with you

Cody: really

Bridgette: really

Cody and Bridgette kiss as the water goes off in the fountain and music plays. The two teens kept kissing for a minute and stop they walk down Las Vegas strips one more time as now they are a couple. On Sunday in an airplane back to Canada Bridgette sits in bottom row wait for the passenger to fill the plane and thinks about Cody. Until she see Cody on the plane and he sees her Cody sit next to her they both smiling at each other and hold hands as they can't wait to see what the future holds for them.


End file.
